


it takes a lot

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Sickfic, sepsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: It takes a lot to Kill Elizabeth Taylor





	it takes a lot

Brian had always been one to say that women were stronger than men. He could see that in his mother, in his aunts, in his grandmother, in every single woman he had ever met. Liz had been no exception. If anything his blonde bandmate was the epitome of strength. 

Which had been one of the main reasons that he had fallen in love with her. 

But being strong could also backfire sometimes. And it did on the day of their fifth concert int he United States. 

She had been playing as she always did, a smile on her face and sweat lining her brow. But when she came off stage, she nearly fainted into Brian’s arms, “I think something is wrong with me.” 

She had tried to explain to Brian that she had never had had period cramps this strong, but had fainted halfway through and that’s when Brian really freaked out. They made it to the hospital in record time, and Brian did everything in his power so that his girlfriend was looked at as soon as possible. 

It turned out that the cramps Liz had been having weren’t actually cramps but rather a burst appendix, and the sepsis that follows that. 

They spent five days in the hospital with a barely responsive Elizabeth Taylor, praying that she wouldn’t be one of the people who died because of something as common as a burst appendix. 

It was only after day six that she finally broke he delirious fever. She blinked open her baby blue eyes and stared at her boyfriend for a few minutes before croaking out a soft, “Hi.” 

Brian instantly closed the book he had been reading and leaned over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “Hey there- you gave me quite the scare.” 

She hummed non-committedly, “It takes a lot more to kill me.” 

Brian pressed a soft kiss to her hair, “Please don’t ever do that again.” 


End file.
